1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of automation, and more particularly feeding, orienting, and assembling parts. Specifically, the structure and method are directed to positioning a pin in a blank, the blank having a bore adapted to receive the pin in snug fit relationship. While various feeder mechanisms can be employed, in this instance the field relates to vibratory feeders of the type disclosed in U.S. patents Balsiger U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,914 and Devol U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,216.